If I Could Melt Your Heart
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Zero has locked himself in his room. Suffering from his blood thirst, he refuses to let anyone in. Kaname thinks otherwise. As Zero thinks things in his mind, the pure-blood comes in. Zero doesn't want him to be here, yet he feels has heart betray him.
1. Knock Knock

**Disclaimers: I do not own the _Vampire Knight_. That right goes to Matsuri Hino.**

**Chapter Warnings: **There is some "bad" words but its kept to a minimum of 3 or so

**Author Notes: **This is my first every one shot of Kaname/Zero. I love that couple and I'm proud to say so. I am thinking of making another chapter for it but I'm deciding if I should make the second chapter a lemon or just add some lemon-ish details and end it. If you have any opinion of how you want to end it, please PM me. I can probably guess that you want some _delicious_ ending to it *winks*

And if you read the part of the word _enemy_, that tern is used very loosely.

Zero: "Shut up Kyoto!" *throws a shoe*

*hits my head*

"Thanks for the encouragement Zero!" XP

Enjoy! ~

* * *

Its been days since-- No, its been weeks since his last drink. Zero had locked himself in his own room, hoping the blood thirst would cease. Of course, it didn't. He told the Chairman to make up any lie. Anything that would keep people away from him. Ever since he became accustom to Kaname's _delicious_ blood, he couldn't stop but to think of the pure-blood every **fucking** minute. Zero didn't want to think of him, nor did he want to feel as though he will die without him, which was unfortunately true in Zero's case. He clawed at his neck, burning with the passion for the **damn** pure blood. It pained him to feel so weak. Yet it pained him to be away from him. Even for such a small second, it could kill him. Zero has always thought that a Level-E could be saved by death. Now, in his room, he wondered if he could be saved by such a thing.

"No one would care…"

He said, speaking to himself. His body felt suddenly heavy. His heart pounded so slow for a moment then it regained the same blood-thirsty beat. He knew, sadly for a fact, that no one would care if he died in this room. After all, Yuki had Kaname and Kaname had Yuki. It would be such a tragic fate for the once _human_ vampire hunter. Unconsciously, he had tighten his hand into a hard fist. And the fact that his Bloody Rose was always and forever be with him. _No one_ would hear a gunshot that echoed down the hallways. _No one_ would care for another lifeless body found within this small room. _No one_ would shed tears of sorrow for the poor mannequin. _No one_…

"No one what?"

His head abruptly shot up. He looked around to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. In a corner hidden from the faded moonlight, there laid 2 blood eyes and a black figure leaning on the wall. Instantly he knew who it was. Who else had such a _beautifully_ disgusting aroma? That was one thing being a vampire that Zero had always hated. The fact that his sense of smell was **much** stronger than most vampires. If he could, he would rip his nose out and replace it with something that couldn't smell at all. The gray-haired hunter did not want his _enemy_ here. Especially when he wanted time to think and **not **worry about the burning desire for blood. His heart pounded and he clutched his throat, forcing the pain away. It never worked but it was better than to leave it and end up hurting someone. Zero smelled Kaname coming closer. That damn bastard!

"G-Get away!"

His voice had become horribly hoarse and dry. It hurt him so much. It felt as though something dry and pointy, like a cactus, was in his throat, ripping shreds and shreds of skin as it fell into his stomach. He gritted his protruding fangs. Sometimes, he would let his tongue drift to his fangs, Then he would feel as if it pulsated. Zero felt his fangs continue to grow as the _magnificently _idiotic pure-blood came near him. He did it on purpose though. Both him and Kaname knew that all **too** well, in fact. It would seem as though Kaname did, well in Zero's eyes, idiotic ideas that would greatly deserve a slap across the face if he wasn't a pure-blood. It would almost seem as though the pureblood… _cared_ for him. _Almost though._ His eyes dropped down. The pain in his throat stopped but the pain in his heart drew. If he was a girl, he would probably be crying by now. But he's **not**. He felt a hand go through his hair. The touch was so gentle, so _soothing_. Zero hadn't notice that it was indeed the hand of Kuran Kaname. He leaned on it. It was the warmth that made Zero lean toward it. He has never felt such warmth in 4 years. Zero didn't hear the bed creak as the pure-blood sat next to him.

A small smile crept up to Kaname's face. Zero was just like an abandon kitten lost on a street and had found someone who liked him. Kaname didn't want to bring up the topic of drinking his blood in order to sustain his humanity. All he wanted for Zero was to for him to be happy. Kaname kept looking at Zero's face. His eyes were closed with such a peaceful expression, it looked like he was sleepy. The smile widen on Kaname's face. Zero was nothing but an abandon kitten. _How cute_, the pure blood thought, grinning while he was at it. He removed his hand. In an instant, Zero shot his eyes open but he didn't look around. The smile was long gone, returning it into a thin line on his face. His hand was still near his head but not petting it like the moment before.

"Zero…"

His hand was immediately slapped away from him. Kaname looked at the poor boy. He held the eyes of angry, hatred and… such lament. _Have I treated you so bad… my Zero, _thought the worried pure-blood. Kaname knew that he would fall for the hunter. Kaname knew ever since he had meet him. But it seemed that in the end, Yuki was the one who had healed his heart. It made him extremely jealous of Yuki yet it seems that Zero was the one jealous of Kaname himself. In other words, he knew. But why hadn't he do something? _Why did I let myself…_ But Kaname didn't know that Zero's heart **_was not_** completely healed. No, not even remotely healed.

" You hate me, don't you?"

Zero gasped. He hadn't expect such a question to come out of the Kuran. In fact, Kaname was known to be a very subtle and distant person yet he had the audacity to express such a question. But the one problem was answering the question. In all of Zero's life, he had taught himself and eventually grasped the concept of hating the Kuran. His mind understood it… but his heart didn't. He glanced up to at least see part of the pure-blood. Kaname had a sad smile across his face. '_It's okay, you can tell me you hate me' _said the expression on his face. No… Zero could never hate Kaname, especially not after this. He looked back down. His hair had covered the view of his _beautiful_ lilac eyes. Zero shook his head ever so slightly, it would seem that it was just the wind blowing. But Kaname knew it wasn't the wind. Kuran saw how he tensed up and tighten his curled position. Zero felt the need to cry but he refused. No matter what the situation was, he refused to cry, especially in front of a pure-blood.

Kaname cautiously stretched his arms out toward the _kitten_. He gently pulled Zero toward his chest and wrapped affectionate arms around him. Kaname laid his head upon Zero's beautiful silver hair._ So soft…_thought the pure-blood. Zero, on the other hand, was very astonished by the sudden movement. But he never said he **didn't** liked it now did he? The desire for blood was instantly gone within Kaname's arms. It was so warm… no, _he _was so warm. Tears slipped from his eyes and fell upon the Kuran's white jacket. But they were tears of joy… tears of happiness. He didn't want it, the warmth to be gone but as quickly as it appeared, it quickly disappeared. Zero blinked his eyes many times, hoping to clear his eyes and look at Kaname's gentle eyes. He felt a finger slide across his face and wipe the tears away. He looked at Kaname. There was a smile across his face. The same gentle smile that he had longed for. Kaname started to opened his jacket buttons and pulled his shirt down, revealing the pale attractive skin that was wrongly kept underneath his clothing. Zero's blood lust came back, this time hitting him hard and so sudden too.

" Here Zero. Drink up."


	2. Thank You

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Vampire Knight or the characters used in the story, that insanely awesome right goes to Matsuri Hino.

Notes: I'm **SO** sorry if this chapter sucks eggs, I almost lost my train of thought when I wrote this... well I did lose my train of thought when writing this. I couldn't write a juicy lemon because my mom was around my the whole time and I was like " damn". And the fact that I was bored with ZeroXKaname.... NAH! I can never be bored with these two so lets just say I was bored with the plot of this story. I hope you'll like it even though its sucks eggs TT-TT

* * *

Zero shook his head and unexpectedly banged his head against the wall that was supporting his back. It hurt, yes, but it was one of the method Zero would use to refocus his mind to think of something else. _How disgusting_, the young ex-human would say. To fall so low as to a blood-thirst made Zero rethink himself as a scrawny, **weak** human who should die. But then again, he was glad he could name one person who wouldn't want him to die, but in fact die with him if that should ever happen. _Kaname_…

His head was suddenly brought to the pure-blood's beautiful pale skin. Zero sharply gasped and held his breath, almost as if the stench of the pure-blood's skin was repulsive. _As if that could ever happen_. Kuran petted the ex-human's silky silver hair and whispered seductively in his decorative ear, _it was alright_. As if a joke was told, Zero stifled a chuckle that was at the back of his throat. It didn't surprise him that Kaname would do such a thing but what Zero found funny was that he had let him. Zero trusted him and he knew that the pure-blood trusted him back. Zero held his shoulders to steady him. As all vampires do, he licked the area where he would slowly drink the life-giving blood from _his_ royal majesty.

Kaname held a moan from escaping. In truth, he absolutely loved how the ex-human drank his blood. It was so tempting and so needy, it teased the pure-blood so harshly. The way Zero bit the Kuran was so rough and untrained, it became his number one weakness, though Kaname was vastly lucky that Zero didn't know that. If Zero did know, he would be what they call sadistic. Zero barred his fangs and slowly punctured the pure blood underneath the attractive skin that hid it. Zero drank slowly, thinking that it would hurt more for Kaname if he drank fast and harshly.

Kaname wanted to bang his head against the nearest, hardest and sturdiest object in the room, which was obviously nothing unless Zero matched his strength. Kaname thought that Zero's harsh way of drinking his blood drove him crazy but Zero's soft and slow way was driving him **insane**! He felt Zero tease him so harshly yet Kaname enjoyed it. At the back of his throat, he gave way and groaned to release the pressure and continue their old-fashioned way.

"Z-Zero… pl-please st-stop I-it…"

Kaname felt his body overflow with so much pleasure by just the touch of Zero's protruding fangs. Zero stopped abruptly, not understanding Kaname at all. Had he feel pain, thought the worried hunter. He licked the leftover blood from the pure-blood's neck. Zero wasn't full, in fact the burn in his throat felt like it was overheating. Kaname held the boy's head near his neck. Zero hesitated to start again, though something told him to drink again. Kaname's hand was tangled in the ex-human's silky hair.

"Continue. Its okay but don't drink slow,"

Zero was shocked at how commandingKaname's voice was. He recalled back when Kaname had told him to stop. He thought of the emotion behind the words. He noticed that Kaname had panted it, as though… I see, thought the silver-haired boy. He smirked so evilly, it would make Kaname angry with him for ever thinking of such an evil plot. But Kaname wouldn't complain, now would he? Zero bit hard on the pale skin. Kaname gasped for air for his mind was now hypnotized by the ex-human. Zero drank but he dared to drink ever so slowly. Kaname clutched the articles of the ex-human's clothing, prepared to rip it off. Had I not tell him not to drink slow, thought the pure-blood, unless… Zero stopped but he didn't move away from the neck. He stayed there, licking every single blood off, though the wound was already healed. Zero heard the Kuran moan at the back of his throat. That made Zero look up with the still blood-red eyes, eyeing the Kuran as though he was a prey. Kaname saw his look and moaned in his head as he saw his cute Zero so controlling.

"How attractive Zero-_kun_," Kaname purred.

Kaname swiftly turned Zero over so that he would be laying down on the bed with a certain pure-blood on top of him. Zero stared blankly at him but otherwise enjoying that Kaname, finally, took over. Kaname smirked as he bent his head down to meet with Zero's decorative ear. He nibbled on it, receiving a small groan in return.

"But remember what happens if you happen to… lose your place,"

Zero gasped, his eyes glanced down at the Kuran. He was dangerously close to his neck, that he could, at any time, bite him. Kaname trailed his quick tongue at his jaw line, savoring each small gasp and groan that came from the ex-human. Kaname wanted -needed- to keep his vampiric side at bay. I would never hurt him, thought the pure-blood. He felt a small peck on his cheek. In an instant, Kaname shot his head up. He looked at Zero but without any, if not, no vampire instinct. Zero smiled. Zero reached up and held the Kuran's face before he could look away.

"I've decided its okay that… you bite me," Zero calmly spoke

Kaname looked at him. _Oh Zero, my cute poor Zero_, Kaname thought. He held onto Zero's hand, maybe crying though tears never fell on the pure-blood's cheek.

"Do you know what would happen if I--" Kaname stopped

"Yes, you will complete the bond but as long as I am with you, I don't mind really,"

Kaname sat up. His hair covered his face so you could not see the emotion within his eyes. Zero was surprised. He thought that Kaname would somewhat merciless go after his neck and drink as much blood as he needed though Zero wouldn't be complaining… much. After all, he had let the pure-blood do it too. Zero was being pulled up by Kaname. Zero followed up, yet he didn't even notice it. The pure-blood's shoulder started to badly tremble. Zero went after to him to comfort him, actually feeling guilty he even mentioned it. Kaname abruptly gripped the moving hand that was supposedly to comfort the vampire. He then started to laugh. The vampire pulled Zero closer into a hug. The vampire hunter was obviously shocked. In fact, Kuran would probably be classified as loopy.

"Zero is always so caring to Kaname. It would be sad if Kaname bit Zero but someday Kaname would bite cute Zero-kun!" Kaname squealed.

He was talking in third-point of view. Kaname, the leader of the Night Dorm was talking as though he was a cute little kid who didn't understand the difficulties and hardness of life. Kaname started to giggle. Zero was getting annoyed. He pushed Kaname a little roughly and apparently pouted while doing it.

"You're so annoying Kaname," Zero growled.

Kaname laughed even more which made Zero more annoyed. Kaname hugged him tightly, glad that Zero cared for him… no matter what.

"Thank you Zero. I love you,"


End file.
